


Degenerate Filth

by Chimasaki_Ruzui



Series: Filthy Bonking [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Overstimulation, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimasaki_Ruzui/pseuds/Chimasaki_Ruzui
Summary: You didn’t really know how it happened.It started with your usual make out sessions, Sakusa’s tongue slipping in your mouth, entangling with your own, his hot breath fanning your warming face— but before you knew it, he was against you, your knees folded and braced on either side of your hips, the position disabling you to do anything other than wrap your legs high around his waist.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: Filthy Bonking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Degenerate Filth

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty a self-indulgent filth fic. 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut —Or my first time writing anything filthy in general— so feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Not beta-read

You didn’t really know how it happened.

It started with your usual make out sessions, Sakusa’s tongue slipping in your mouth, entangling with your own, his hot breath fanning your warming face— but before you knew it, he was against you, your knees folded and braced on either side of your hips, the position disabling you to do anything other than wrap your legs high around his waist.

His boner was getting more prominent the more your kisses got heated. His hands starting to wander down, moving to remove the jeans you were wearing, throwing it to the side, his own pants following.

You moan as he slowly rubs his clothed dick against yours, raising your arousal and dampening your panties in the process.

“Stick out your tongue.” He utters, as he grabs your jaw with his large hand, forcing a thumb in your mouth.

You comply, sticking your tongue out as far as it can go. 

You watch him lick his licks, his flushed cheeks narrowing. His other hand holds your hips as his rubbing increases in pace, forcing out hot, breathy moans from the back of your throat.

A warm, clear line of spit oozes down from his mouth, forming a thick glob on your tongue. Some of his saliva trickles down your chin, and Sakusa was quick to lick it up. His hand leaves your jaw, moving down to your neck and to your breasts, fondling it roughly.

“Swallow.” You obey, moaning in appreciation. Sakusa’s eyes narrowed at the sight, letting out a shaky breath as his cock thickens in his boxers, his thighs quivering.

“Such a good girl.” He praises, soft groans emitting from the back of his throat.

“Kiyoomi.” You whine, as his drowsy, lust-filled gaze meets yours. Your breath was getting quicker, your moans getting louder. You continue to gaze at each other as his throbbing dick rubs pleasurably fast against your sopping cunt. “‘M-I’m close-”.

He moves his hand from your breasts to your panty-covered clit, rubbing it in the same pace he’s rutting against you. Your feel your eyes roll up as your orgasm washes over you, your hands scratching his back, a loud moan erupting from your throat.

You were still coming down from your high when you felt Sakusa shift again, continuing to rub against you. “W-wait—”.

Loud moans escape your throat, your pussy throbbing, overstimulated. “Hold on- I’m still sensitive-! Nghh.” You try to push him away, but he just pins your hands above your head, forcing you to stay still.

“I havent cummed yet.” He growls, sounding guttural. He left no space for argument as he continues to rub against you, pace as fast as before. “If it’s too much, use the safe word.”

Sakusa’s boxers were drenched at this point, the amount of pre-cum that leaked from his cock clear as day on his dark underwear. Warm, heavy pants of your name escapes his mouth, uttering strings of praises as he closes in on his orgasm.

With one final rough thrust, his thighs shake, spurts of cum spurting from his cock, staining the insides of his boxer. He groans into your neck as he finishes off, interlocking his hands with yours, pressing his lips to your saliva stained ones. “I love you.”

Eyes hazy, you grin up at him, you softly bump your foreheads together. “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario and clarifications. You and Sakusa haven’t gone to the point of having sex here yet. You guys have done intense, sexual/kinky things, but never the penis in vagina scenario.
> 
> I haven't written anything since February, so this was a pretty fun get-back. :D
> 
> \---
> 
> If you have any requests or characters you'd like me to write for next, feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
